Sunken Mansion
by Sottilare
Summary: Bella and Edward with different names- Lilly and Everett. Same concepts as twilight but a different plot. Fantasy. This idea came to me in a dream so I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed the dream. New chapters coming all the time!
1. Chapter 1

This house is old, built on this land three generations before me, secluded by the surrounding pine forest and set back from the nearest road. The pine forest surrounds the large pond on the Sottilare property. As a young child I would feed the ducks and geese on the pond until dark fall. It's amazing to be home and feel comforted by my familiar surroundings. Looking at the pond it has a dark beauty. It reflected the night sky in perfect detail. A small ripple in the pond stirred my thoughts.

Big enough to be sure it was not caused by a small water bug or gnat, I looked closer. The pond water cleared to reveal the peak of the structure. Beneath was a structure still obscured by the muddied water. There's something down there. thoughts start flowing through me. What could this be? Out of the periphery I heard my mom calling from inside the house and it broke the trance-like state

Once there was silence I could tell my parents were asleep. It was time to creep outside and figure out what's beneath the water.

The stars filled the night sky and the moon was bright. There was no trouble seeing my way. There in the bright reflective surface I could see the ripple in the same place as before. Moving around to an angle where the pond no longer reflected the nights sky I could see more clearly what looked to be a peak of a roof. I thought it was impossible but it looked closer than it had earlier. Slowly rising out of the pond was a home. It was midnight by the time the mansion had come completely out of the water and finally I could see it in its full glory. It was a beautiful old brick mansion, slightly covered in algae on the outside.

The details of the home are ornate and stately. Moving as close as I felt comfortable, I could feel there was some danger associated with being so close to this structure that defies physics. I cant take my eyes off of it. Searching around for something that would give me a clue that I am indeed crazy or perhaps sleeping and dreaming.

The windows are covered with drapes so it obscures my vision of the inside of the house. The house was almost completely out of the water. Its grand and stately, more like a mansion than just a house.

I couldn't bare to wait any longer. I started to walk around the mansion. Looking for something to explain this madness. My eyes searching the structure with its stately columns and exquisite trimmings. The walk got faster as my curiosity peaked.

I want to get inside but the water held me back like an invisible shield protecting the mansion from me or me from the mansion. I went back to the front but the gap was too large for me to cross without swimming.

As I contemplated what to do I saw something move in the window to the right of the door. A figure's shadow appeared on the algae covered window and I knew then that there was someone inside. Someone mystical. Someone who knew the secrets of this sunken mansion and the land it was on. The shadow disappeared and I heard clicking, the sound of locks unlocking. Then door opened.


	2. Chapter 2

THE IMPECABLY DRESSED MAN

I couldn't find the words to say anything. I didn't know what to ask him. He was handsome and dashing. Like no one I'd ever seen. He looked no older than 19.

He stood there eyeing my clothing. Oh crap, I had forgotten I came out here in a long tank top and shorts. I should have dressed a bit more for the occasion.

Finally he broke the silence and asked "to what do I owe this pleasure?".

I almost burst out laughing. Where is he from? Certainly doesn't sound like he's from this town or even this century.

Snapping myself back to reality I thought I have to answer him somehow. I manage to get out "where did you come from?" then a smirk comes across his face.

"before I tell you that", he says, " you must tell me your name. I can only imagine that it matches the beauty of your eyes."

"Lilly" I breathe.

"Hm, Lilly, that is a beautiful name."

He's more than 20 feet away but hearing him say my name melts my thoughts away and I am left staring at him looking much to interested. "don't you want to know my name?" he asks.

"ahem" I clear my throat, " yes, what is your name?"

"Everett" he grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

INVITATION

Wow. I just could stand here staring at his eyes forever. The way they pull me in and wrap around me.

"Lilly" he spoke my name again and my heart fluttered, "it's late and getting cold" he spoke mater of factly bursting my metaphorical bubble. "You should go to bed and I will see you another time".

He wants to see me another time? My mind is trying to comprehend the concept as he says goodnight and walks back through the front door of the mansion. As soon as the door clicks the mansion begins to sink ever so slightly. I see Everett's shadowy figure through the window as I stand there motionless.

I can't stand here the whole night and watch him disappear slowly into the water. Finally I decide to go back to bed. Sneaking past all the loud creaky noises in our old house. Sinking into my bed I think about our encounter my body shivers and I wonder what will come the next night.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day I was absent minded thinking would the house rise out of the water tonight? What if it only happens once every few months or years?

I don't know who to ask. Time was passing so slowly. My parents went to work and it felt like an eternity before they came back. I had to go outside a few times to see if the mansion was visible in daylight at the right angle. But there was no trace at all.

Did I dream it? No of course not. How could I have dreamt that.

I've never been one to be creative. I never played with dolls- so I've been told. I vividly remember in kindergarten being asked to play house and refusing my classmates because I didn't understand why it sounded fun.

The only tv I was allowed to watch was before my parents woke up in the morning. So that left me with the classics like the Adams Family and Bewitched. Maybe that's why the dark place the mansion comes from intrigues me.

It defies the laws of physics and my capacity to imagine. So which wins out? I shake my head as if to rid the thought from my mind and I realize I'm sitting at the dinner table swirling spaghetti around on my plate and I just violently dropped my fork.

Everyone stares at me.

My mom has that look on her face like she feels bad for me. My dads face tells me he thinks I've lost it. Finally my sisters face looks at me with curiosity. What made me drop my fork so loudly?

"Sorry" I say as fast as I can and then I smile to reassure them I'm fine.

I scoop up a mouthful so they will stop looking at me anymore. They continue their discussion of work. How the markets did today. What my sisters school is like. Then the topic turns to me. I look up so they know I'm listening.

"How was your first year of college?" My mom asks innocently. It's May an I've come home without an internship over the summer.

"Good, I think I'm getting used to classes and tests" I say it holding my breath that they don't ask me about my plans for the summer.

"That's great, honey. It looks like you did well with your classes, we're very proud of you". My father replied.

What? Really? That's it? That was a relief.

Back to my day dream... Is the mansion coming back tonight? I have to know more. Most of all I want to see him. I need to know more. This day has been so boring. I can only wait and hope that I can see him again.

Bed time came for my family. I listened to hear my dads snore and silence everywhere else in the house. I crept slowly and quietly outside. Once I made it out the door I felt the dark enshroud me as a cloak.

The sky is cloudy tonight. Without much light my eyes adjust and I find my way to the lake in front of me. I peer down hoping to catch the peak of the roof coming out. But there is nothing. The stillness of the pond sends chills through my body. I'm alone. He's not coming tonight.

When will the mansion rise again? There are so many things I want to ask him. I feel this sense of urgency overwhelm me. Where is he? He told me he would see me again. Is that a day, a week, a month or a year from now?

My thoughts turn to that dazzling smile. It lights up my dark world and the night seems day amongst its presence.


	5. Chapter 5

I wait and wait. And wait some more. Did I mention I'm waiting?

What time was it when the mansion started to rise? I think it was after midnight. I look at my watch, then back to the lake, 11:58pm. I've waited almost a full 24 hours but these last 2 minutes are almost painful.

I see a small ripple in the center of the water. The watch says 12:01am. Midnight! Of course, only weird crap like this happens after midnight.

A calm washes over me as the house slowly rises. I'm not crazy...which is great and I can see him again. My prince in the sunken mansion.

It's strange that I'm not afraid. Something is obviously not right here but it doesn't bother me. I think about that while I watch the windows and brick rise.

I must ask him how long he's been living below the water. If he ever leave. There are so many logistical questions I want to ask. How does he eat, have running water and know when it's day or night. Does he tell the house only to rise at midnight?

The landing of the front door finally emerges out of the water. I see the lights inside the house casting his shadow on the window. My breathing ceases as I listen intently. I see movement inside the house and I hear a doorknob turn.


End file.
